Baka Tsundere
by Random18
Summary: Midorima is being a Tsundere again and this time he hurt Takao. Now what will he do? This is a cute romantic story of these two but i will warn you now it is smut... XP


Baka tsundere

Takao and Midorima have been together for about 6 months now.

The next day after practice it was just the two of them left in the locker room. Midorima was sitting on the bench after his shower, the only thing that covered him was a loosely hanging towel over his private parts.

"Come over here Takao" Midorima demanded "hold on my hairs still wet" Takao said using his towel to dry his hair.

"Its fine, I said come here" Takao rolled his eyes and walked over to Midorima stopping directly in front of him "yes? shin-chan" Takao asked with a big smile on his face.

Midorima grabbed Takao by his hips stood up and looked directly into his eye "wh-what?"

"Nothing" Midorima whispered before he closed the gap between them and kissed Takao on the lips.

"n-not here, shin-chan" Takao pleaded but Midorima didn't listen to his pleas, he turned Takao around and pushed him against the lockers. He started to slowly kiss up and down Takaos neck.

"I said no!" Takao said as he turned around and backed away. "Why not, as I recall this is exactly where you confessed to me" Midorima said as he took a step closer to Takao. "th-that's not the point" Takao said as his cheeks flushed pink.

"I don't really like your attitude lately, why won't you let me touch you?" Midorima said looking slightly angry and frustrated. "because-" Takao stopped and turned even redder. "because, what" Midorima asked.

Takao looked down avoiding Midorimas face "because we've been together for almost six months now and you still haven't told be you like me, not even once" Takao said while he was getting dressed. "What does it matter, I agreed to go out with you didn't I?" Midorima said.

Takao looked at Midorima with an angry expression and stormed out of the locker rooms.

The next day Midorima noticed that Takao was avoiding him. He tried to catch him after school but it seems he left earlier than usual. "He'll get over it at some point" Midorima thought as he started walking home alone for the second day in a row.

Finally it hit the third day and now Midorima was furious. He decided to go over to Takaos house directly to talk because Takao was ignoring his calls. When he knocked on the door Takaos mother answered and she told him that Takao refused to come down stairs all week and if that they were fighting they need to hurry and make up already.

Midorima went up the stairs and walked right into Takaos room. "what are you doing here and have you ever heard of knocking before?" Takao said with an attitude as he continued playing his video game.

Midorima walked over and grabbed the controller out of Takaos hands. "Stop with your childish attitude already" Midorima said as he pulled Takao of the ground from where he was sitting.

"I'm the child?! At least I can admit when I like someone!" Takao screamed. "…" Midorima sat there for a minute just looking at Takao. By now tears had started to roll down Takaos cheeks. "I-I'm sorry" Midorima said looking at the floor.

"You should be, if you didn't really like me you shouldn't have agreed to go out with me I'd rather you have said no then pity me, just leave" Takao said sitting down on his bed. "I'm not leaving" Midorima said taking a few steps toward Takao.

He grabbed Takaos face and gave him a peck on the lips, Takao pushed him away "stop playing with me!" Takao started to cry more

"I'm not playing with you" Midorima said before he kissed him again. "I said stop shin-chan" Takao let out a soft cry "I won't stop" Midorima said laying Takao on his back. Takao couldn't resist him, he loved Midorima even if it was only one-sided. Midorima started kissing down Takaos neck.

"Why, why do you keep doing this to me?" Takao said as he continued to cry silently.

"Because-"Midorima stopped and put his head down on Takaos pillow. He squeezed Takao and whispered into his ear "…."

"What, I couldn't here you" Takao stopped crying hoping to hear what Midorima said.

"Because I love you Kazunari" Midorima started to kiss Takaos neck while trying to pull off his shirt. "Really?" Takao had completely stopped crying now. "Do you think I would consider holding a man if I didn't?" Midorima said now taking of his own shirt.

"I'm sorry I can't hold back, you where avoiding me so long" Midorima said all ready rock-hard. "I'm sorry about that shin-chan" Takao said wrapping his arms around Midorimas neck. Midorima continued to kiss down Takaos body making Takao let out small moans. Then he got to the lining of his pants.

"You're really hard Takao" Midorima said before pulling down Takaos pants to expose his already rock-hard member. "Ahh… I-I was holding back too…ahhh" Takao said before sinking his hands into his bed sheets. "my-my parents are home" Takao whispered trying to keep as quit as possible.

"no, I heard them leave as I was coming up the stairs" Midorima said before putting Takaos dick into his mouth. "AHhh..ah" Takao let out I loud moan. He felt even more turned on watching his lovers head bob up and down. "mmm..ahh...shin-chan.." he said grabbing Midorimas hair.

"st-stop I'm… About to.." Midorima let go before Takao could cum "not yet" he said grabbing the lotion off of the side table. He put a little on his fingers and moved towards Takaos entrance. He put one finger in trying to be as gentle as possible. "AAHH..." Takao let out a loud scream as he grabbed the bed sheets tighter. When Midorima realized he got used to his finger he added another one, then another. "ahhh…hurry shintaro" Midorima removed his fingers, flipped Takao onto his back and thrusted into him "AHH…" Takao let out a gasp.

"No-not like this….I want to see your face." Takao pleaded. Midorima pulled out and flipped Takao back around then thrusted back in as quickly as possible. Midorimas thrusting was getting faster and faster as his breathing became shorter.

They were both close to orgasm. Midorima grabbed onto Takaos neglected member and started moving his hand up and down. "AAhh…shin-chan" after a few minutes of pumping Takao threw his head back as he came white spurts all over his stomach. Soon after Midorima let a loud gasp and spurt short strands of cum inside his lover.

Midorima fell to the side of Takao and pulled him in closer. After a few seconds of shallow breathing they began to relax. "Tell me you love me more often shin-chan" Takao let out after a few more minutes of silence. "How about every ten years" Midorima said with a smirk.

"What?!, your so unreasonable" Midorima chuckled pulling Takao in tighter. Takao started to resist.

"Baka! Tsundere!" he let out before relaxing into Midorimas chest again.


End file.
